


Domestic God(dess), Thy Name is Lance

by heavenlyrare



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Along with Allura, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a conversation on tumblr, Domestic Fluff, Everyone is everyone's neighbor, F/M, Gen, Housewife!Lance, Hunk and Shay are also married and have children, Keith & Pidge & Hunk & Shay are all mentioned, Keith and Pidge live together but as friends, Lance and Shiro are married, M/M, Shiro is a kindergarten teacher because why not?, They're the best of friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyrare/pseuds/heavenlyrare
Summary: In which Lance is the reason that the Takashi-McClain household runs so smoothly.
-OR-
A self-indulgent fic about housewife!Lance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here again with another Shance fic!  
> But, this time, it's _domestic fluff_
> 
> I blame [eruri17](http://www.eruri17.tumblr.com/) and his wonderful headcanons in regards to housewife!Lance. I'm also weak against domestic fluff.
> 
> So, here we go!
> 
> [I do not own VLD or its characters. Any mistakes belong to me.]

"Leila! Kai! Dinner's ready!" called Lance as he began to untie and slip off his apron, letting the familiar sound of pounding footsteps and high-pitched voices overwhelm him. He couldn't help smiling softly to himself as he put up his apron and got ready to get the kids' their food. Speaking of said kids, they were both doing their best to climb up in the seats at the dining table. Kai managed to all on his own, yet Leila still struggled. Her frustrated noises echoed throughout the kitchen and caused Lance to chuckle softly to himself.

"Let me help you up, sweetie," offered Lance as he set down two plates full of spaghetti (one in front of Kai and one in front of Leila). He then gently picked Leila up and properly sat her down, smiling amusedly at her pouty face. If Leila could help it, she would rather do things on her own. She doesn't like getting help all of the time, and is stubborn to ask for it when she really needs it. It never ceased to amuse the brunet.

"...Thank you, Uncle Lance," she mumbled, avoiding his gaze. Lance only gently patted her head in response. After he fixed his own plate and got settled at the dining table, the three began to eat. Or would've began to eat if Kai didn't shout at them to stop, startling everyone. They all turned their gazes to the young boy as he explained that they had to wait for Uncle Shiro to get home, so they could get together as a family. _("_ _I don't want Uncle Shiro to eat by himself!")_ His words made Lance laugh softly, but also made his heart swell with just how much Shiro was loved by others. He was always happy to see the kids and him interact, whether it be just watching TV or playing a game of Tag. The sight always filled him with a sense of... _love,_ and _wholeness._ Though, it always left him with a certain longing—a desire to start his, _their_ , own family. That was always a conversation that he never got around to having.

"Okay, then. We'll wait patiently for Uncle Shiro. I'm sure he'd be happy to eat with all of us," reassured Lance with a smile. "He should be coming through the door any minute now, actually...," added Lance after a quick glance to the clock on the oven.

True to his word, the familiar sound of the door being unlocked filled the house as Shiro pushed it open. He managed to get a total of two steps inside of the house before he was being bombarded by Leila and Kai, who was clinging to his legs like they were a lifeline. Exclaims of Shiro's name and _"welcome home, Uncle Shiro!"_ filled the Takashi-McClain household as Lance watched the scene unfold from the dining table. His eyes twinkled with affection as Shiro picked up both children with ease, smothering them with kisses and nuzzles, which they giggled from and returned eagerly. A minute passed before Shiro was setting them back down and toeing off his shoes. Leila and Kai headed back to the dining table with Shiro trailing behind them. He stopped by Lance's chair, smiling softly and lovingly and warmly towards him— _his husband_. Sometimes, Shiro still finds it surreal that he managed to not only _meet_ such a wonderful human being, but also get to know and date and, best of all, _marry him_.

"Welcome home, Shiro," greeted Lance, which Shiro responded by leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, reveling in the softness in them. Maybe, when Hunk and Shay came to pick up Leila and Kai, he'd be able to kiss _other places_ than just his lips. "How was your day?" questioned Lance after they parted.

"Mmm, it was a good day. A new kid transferred into my class today. They're a bit shy, but I'm sure that everyone will make them feel welcomed," explained Shiro as fixed himself a plate and joined everyone at the table. Leila and Kai sat across from one another while Shiro and Lance took the ends, also facing one another. "We had an incident during recess, but everything turned out to be fine. How about you?"

Everyone had began to eat when Shiro asked about Lance's day. "It was a good day for me, too," confessed Lance, eating a forkful of spaghetti. "I was a bit productive today. Managed to get to the grocery store and buy some things that we'd need for Thanksgiving and the house in general. Allura invited us over for a Thanksgiving party at her house, but she said we all have to bring something," recounted Lance. "I think that Pidge is actually coming this year, but spending Christmas with their family instead. Oh, and I've been watching over Leila and Kai so that Hunk and Shay can celebrate their anniversary," finished Lance, taking notice of Shiro's nod.

"Did you guys have fun with Uncle Lance today?" Shiro turned his focus to the two kids who were eating silently, and really well. Their eyes shone brightly and they nodded enthusiastically, recounting everything they did today once both of their mouths were free of food. Both Shiro and Lance watched them with pleased expressions, enjoying how they talked animatedly. Kids were always refreshing in this sense. Their emotions were unadulterated and genuine. It always put a smile on any adult's face.

"Uncle Lance told us stories today! Fairytales!" exclaimed Leila.

"Well, I really wouldn't call it a fairytale since it actually did happen...," interrupted Lance with a mumble.

"But it was like something out of a fairytale! And you even described Uncle Shiro as your Prince Charming!" That piqued Shiro's interest.

"Did he now?" hummed Shiro with a teasing grin as he took in the pink dusting the brunet's cheeks. "What story did Uncle Lance tell you exactly?"

"The story of how Princess Lance and Prince Shiro met!" stated Kai.

"And how they lived happily ever after because they got married!" added Leila.

At this point, Lance's face was burning. Even though they've been married for almost two years and have known each other _much longer_ , Lance still got flustered over certain things. Like they were just beginning to date all over again. It was one of the things that Shiro loved most about Lance. He never failed to find it endearing. "That must have been a good story, huh?" questioned Shiro, grin widening at the eager nods he received in response.

"The best!" exclaimed Leila and Kai in unison.

Chuckling to himself, Shiro decided to spare his husband and change the subject. They spent the rest of dinner laughing and talking about different things. When they were finished, Shiro took up the task of cleaning up while Lance took the children to the bathroom so they could get washed up. The sound of running water and the kids', along with Lance's, laughter drifted down to the kitchen as Shiro worked, basking in the sound. He wanted that to be a constant sound in their house. Along with the sound of a children's show airing on TV, and the sound of pounding little footsteps. He wanted the sounds of _'Dad'_ and _'Papa'_ to flow throughout each and every nook and cranny.

He wanted to have a family with Lance.

The thought made his heart swell as his mind supplied him with even more pictures and scenarios. He should really talk this out with Lance. He didn't want this nagging _'what if'_ feeling to bother him forever. Maybe, once Leila and Kai were gone and they had some time to themselves, he'd bring it up.

Yeah, he'd bring it up then.

* * *

By the time that Hunk and Shay had returned from their time out in the town, Lance, Shiro, Leila, and Kai were all piled up on the couch, watching a movie. The children were sprawled across both of their laps, sound asleep. Lance had been resting his head on Shiro's shoulder while carding his fingers through Leila's hair, eyes trained on their peaceful expressions. Shiro had rested a hand upon Kai's back while his other arm was curled around Lance. They were the perfect picture of a loving and close family.

"Thank you so much again, guys. I don't know what we'd do without you, honestly," confessed Hunk as he and Shay gathered up their children in their arms, careful to not wake them. "I trust that they were good as always?"

"Of course, Hunk! Your kids are the absolute best. I bet you and Shay are proud," responded Lance with a smile as he handed the man Leila's and Kai's things. Hunk matched his smile with one of his own, obviously happy about the statement.

"Alright, well, take care! We'll be seeing you soon at the Thanksgiving party, right?"

"Yup!"

The was the last thing that Lance said before he was closing and locking up their front door, peeking out of the peephole to make sure that Hunk and Shay were settled before driving off. Once they were out of sight, he turned on his heel to be greeted with the sight of Shiro sprawled on the couch, laying on his back. His arms were stretched open and he gently patted his chest. That had Lance shuffling his way over to him before letting himself flop on top of the man, sighing blissfully as an arm curled around his back and a hand carded through his hair. A moment of silence passed before Shiro was speaking up in a soft tone.

"It's always nice having Kai and Leila over," confessed Shiro, mentally thinking of how he was going to bring up his question.

"Yeah, it is. I love spending time with them."

"...You're really good with kids, you know?"

"Mhm. So are you. You're a kindergarten teacher, after all."

A pause, followed by a deep breath.

"Since... we're so good with taking care of other people's children, maybe... we should try raising our own?"

Shiro held his breath as he felt Lance tense, silence falling between them. He fixed his gaze on the brunet as he shifted and lifted his head to regard him with his crystal blue eyes. He willed himself not to look away, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Shiro... You want to have a family?" questioned Lance in a hopeful tone, eyes searching his husband's expression. Shiro could only nod silently in response. That was enough for Lance, though.

A grin so wide that it looked like it hurt stretched Lance's lips as his eyes glowed with joy. He was so happy to the point that his eyes began to well up with tears. He wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck and reached up to press a hard kiss to his lips. One that had the older man reeling. Before he could kiss back, Lance was already parting.

"I do, too! I want to have a family," confessed Lance in a breathless tone. "I want to have a family with you, Shiro."

Shiro hadn't been this happy since their wedding day as they kissed again, smiling dopily into it.

They were finally going to do it.

They were going to have their own family.

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be housewife!Lance, but it ended up just being straight up domestic!Shance wanting a family of their own???  
> I really don't know how this happened, but I still like it.
> 
> Maybe I'll write another one shot with them having their family and _that_ one can be more housewife!Lance~
> 
> come hmu, my guys  
> [my tumblr](http://www.attractivelysarcastic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
